Twist in Time
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: What if both the Thievius Raccoonus and the Thievius Foxus suddenly started to change? Change as in pages started disappearing, history being erased! It's up to the Cooper Gang to travel back in time and help their both Sly and Reiko's ancestors to bring down whoever is behind this time traveling paradox. Sly/OC Reiko's ancestors (OC's). Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Something Strange

**Crimson Ice Flame: All right guys, I hope you're ready because it's time to travel through time and save the Thievius Raccoonus! That's right, it's that time again for another Sly Cooper story! Now this was an idea given to me by Bluehood103 ad if you've read my other Sly Cooper story, "The Red Rose," then you'll know my character Reiko Ayako! For this story, her and the Cooper Gang get to travel through time and Reiko gets to meet her ancestors, so let's get started!**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 1: Something Strange**

*Reiko's POV*

Maybe I should start from the beginning: I'm a thief, a master thief and I only steal other thieves. If you didn't know, my name is Reiko, Reiko Ayako and when you're a thief, thieving is the family business, and business was good for a while. But after the incident with the Cooper/Ayako Vault, Sly "supposidly" lost his memory. When he did, however, I lied to him and said that we were officers and he was my partner, but I knew he didn't lose his memory, I knew it was just an act so that we could be together and live on the other side of the law. Everything was perfect, but the more time past, the greater my urge for a heist got and one day, I knew I needed to pull one.

One starry night, I went out to the balcony where Sly was as I saw him leaning against the railing, staring at the full moon. I cautiously went up to him, and was completely sure he didn't hear me, but this was a raccoon I was dealing with, and sneaking up on him without him hearing or noticing me would just be too easy. I saw him turn to his side, holding his hand out to me as he smiled softly.

"I thought you couldn't hear me..." I grinned.

"Come here." he said.

I obeyed and went over to him, grabbing his hand as he wrapped me up in those strong arms I fell in love with ever since Clockwerk. "You didn't lose your memory, did you, Sly?"

Sly shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"I didn't think so from how you would always stare at everything in the museum."

"I guess I did make it kinda obvious, huh?"

"Just a bit." I pulled away from Sly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

I looked over towards the Eiffel Tower, tilting my head to the side a bit. We waited for a few seconds until metal hands grabbed the balcony railing, throwing itself up to reveal Bentley. Sly and I parted as the raccoon went up to the turtle.

"Bentley!"

"Good to see you again, Sly." the turtle nodded. "Thanks for the help, Reiko."

"No prob." I grinned. "Now, what was the news you had?"

"Two things. One: Penelope has gone missing and two: There's something going on with both the Thievius Raccoonus and the Thievius Foxus. Come with me to the hideout, there's someone there who wants to see you."

"Lemme guess, Murray's back? Where'd ya find him?" Sly asked.

"A demolition derby where he reined as champ, now come with me."

... ... ...

When we got back to the hideout, Sly and I saw the whole scary picture. All the pages in the Tievius Foxus and Raccoonus were just...vanishing, disappearing right before our eyes. Everything about our family history was going away, like it never even existed in the first place. This wasn't good, but luckily for Bentley, him and Penelope were working on their secret project which was a time machine that Bentley modified in order to fit on the team van. Bentley had also created special communicating devices in which we gave one to Dimitri as well as both books so he could tell us about any changes.

The gang was set as Sly and I set out to retrieve the artifact we would need in order to travel back in time to help Sly's ancestor, Rioichi Cooper and my ancestor, Shika Ayako because our first stop was Feudal Japan and the artifact we needed was a Japanese dagger from the museum Sly, Carmelita, and I had been casing because things were disappearing out of nowhere and we had to find out who was doing it, but that is another story.

... ... ...

"I still have a bad feeling about this, especially with Carmelita's short temper." Bentley warned.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Sly said.

"Famous last words!" he replied before we all went our separate ways, me going with Sly.

"Well, let's get started." Sly said as we jumped over ledges and ran along cables. As we continued our way to the skylight, Sly jumped on a pole and was climbing up, but it bent the wrong way as he started to fall, holding onto the rail as I was perched on a point, smiling and shaking my head. "Huh... Guess I'm a little outta practice."

"Ya think?"

Sly gave me a smirk as he shook his head, jumping onto the rail as I joined him. "Did you say something, Sly?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all."

"Ok, now hurry and get to the skylight, but avoid those spotlights!"

"Will do."

After he disconnected, I walked over to Sly, both of us jumping down. I walked up to Sly again, going around him as my tail sweeped his jawline before I grabbed his chin, giving him a surprise kiss before jumping onto the ledge. We continued on until we reached the museum skylight, Sly grabbing the key from the guard before I took him out, Sly unlocking the lock before opening the window.

"Ok, Bentley, Sly and I will wait for you to disable the security system."

"Roger that."

After Bentley and Murray disabled the security, Sly was lowered down as he grabbed the dagger, but we also got an unwanted visitor. "Carmelita?"

"You didn't think you could get away from me, did you, Ringtail?"

"Oh great..." I said, my masked face in my hand as I had gotten rid of my mask and was wearing just a simple eye mask and I sighed.

"You no-good, lying thief! I'm locking you up for good this time!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Sly said as I raised him up.

I took the dagger from Sly and put it in my backpack. "Smooth, Sly, really slipped right outta there _**without**_ getting caught."

"Let's just go..."

"Mm-hmm..."

... ... ...

Sly and I jumped onto flagpoles as we contacted Bentley. "Good evening, this is Sly Cooper and Reiko Ayako requesting a lift."

"Very funny... Just get down here, Sly."

"Fine, fine..."

We jumped down onto the van roof as Murray took off, the two of us getting in the van before I put the dagger into the machine, activating it. "Punch it, Murray!" Bentley said.

Murray slammed on the gas as the time machine activated, the van and us disappearing as we were on our way to 1603 Feudal Japan to help out Rioichi Cooper and Skika Ayako.

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Pretty nice start, huh? Ya feelin' Ok over there? Hope so because there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Japanese

**Crimson Ice Flame: Mm-hmm, right. Yeah. Yes, I did. Huh? *Looks over* Oh, I gotta go. Right. Yes, I will. Right, ciao. *Hangs up* Hey guys, sorry about that. Anyways, hope you guys are just as excited as I am for this story, now let's get this story moving!**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 2: Turning Japanese**

After the long ride through time, we finally made it to 1603 Feudal Japan where word has it that Rioichi is the owner of a local sushi restaurant with Shika helping, the two a happy couple, but to our understanding, Rioichi was captured while Shika is being used as a concubine for supposedly serving bad sushi to the Shogan, so both were put away, and our job was to bust 'em out.

While Sly was out doing some recon and getting his suit of Japanese armor, I was getting my concubine outfit which consisted of a red and pink kimono that went to my upper thighs and was covered in cherry blossom flowers, my eye mask off so no one would recognize me as I put a red veil over my face.

"Ok, Reiko, Shika is at the end of this hall, but you need to get a key in order to get through that door where she's located, but make sure you keep that costume on!"

"Geez, you might as well write the word "slut" on my forehead... Whatever, let's just get this over with."

As I made my way down the hall, I made sure not to get spotted by the guards, pickpocketing the key from one of them. When I finally reached the large door, I used the key as it opened, seeing a woman with long, orange hair like mine tied in a nice bun, just as mine was. She was wearing a pink kimono similar to mine but was the same length to the legs. She was bounded by shackles around her wrists as she looked up to see me.

"Another one has come? Well, guess I should tell you the guidelines of the master..." she said.

"No, you've got it all wrong, I'm not one of them." I said.

"But you are dressed like one." she stated.

I took my veil off and put on my eye mask. "I'm here to save you, Shika."

She smiled, putting her left first on her palm as she closed her eyes, bowing her head to me. "A fellow ninja, very impressive. However, I am bounded by these shackles, I cannot leave."

I went over to her, using the key and unlocking her wrists as she rubbed them before standing, both of us taking off our kimonos. Shika was wearing a red Japanese ninja shirt with a pink vest underneath; red ninja shoes with black strap; and a red ninja mask.

"So we both have masks, huh?"

"Nani?"

**(Translation: Nani - What?)**

I pulled out my red mask, showing it to the other fox. "Ahhh, so you are one to shield your face as well."

"I don't wear it much anymore, but yes, I do."

"Though I do the same. I do not hide my face much, but it is helpful when out in the jungle of fate. But I must ask, what will we do about Rioichi?"

"I've got that covered, just follow me." I said, taking my hair out of my bun.

... ... ...

Shika and I found Sly and Rioichi, but the entire area he was in was breaking apart. Both Shika and I jumped, grabbing onto the chain Sly and Rioichi were on as we made our escape, the four of us heading back to the Safe House.

... ... ...

When we got back, it turns out that the tiger, El Jefe, Sly got a shot of was a military strategist of the highest and had taken over several small countries. But just when Interpol was closing in on him, he suddenly disappeared, but we found him here, in Feudal Japan. One thing was for sure: we're not the only ones with a time machine...

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: All right! Rioichi and Shika are out of the Imperial Prison and hangin' with the Cooper Gang! Till next time where things get fishy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

**Crimson Ice Flame: Next chapter is here so please enjoy!**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chaptr 3: Playing with Fire**

*Third person POV*

Rioichi and Shika made their way towards the sushi restaurant while Sly distracted the guards with his armor, Reiko using her her kimono to distract them as well. When the guards we gone, the two helped Rioichi and Shika up to the window as they went in. Once inside, Rioichi grabbed his cane hidden under the rug while Shika pulled her hood over her head as Rioichi pulled his onto his head.

"Ok, Rioichi, Shika, you're inside. Rioichi, you need to get your three sushi knives back and Shika, you need to get your three prize swords back."

"Ahh, but of course, my wild cubs, and their mother has returned."

"Right... Anyways, just make your way to the end of this building and turn on your restaurant."

"Hai, Bentley-san. We are ninjas, and this will run like fresh water through the twisting path of the jungle." Rioichi said before disconnecting.

The two looked at each other, smirking before speaking. "We shall meet where the light is at the end of the darkness." Shika said. "My katana is at the very end, so I will have to make due until I get my best weapon in my grasp again."

"Hai. Until then, my flower." Rioichi and Shika bowed to each other before parting, Rioichi jumping up while Shika cartwheeled down the hall to the door, going through it.

Shika looked around, spotting guards lurking around as she easily avoided them with her silent steps, jumping and flipping until she reached the dagger that was mounted on the wall. She climbed up onto the ledge, grabbing the medium sized dagger, putting it away before moving onto the next room. When she was onto the next, she searched about, cable walking and jumping until she found her normal sword behind a guard who stood in front of the wall. The kitsune thought for before spotting a thin ledge that she could crawl on. She quickly crawled along the banister before jumping onto the ledge, crawling along it carefully as not to alert the guard underneath her. Shika looked up and grabbed the sword above, putting it away as well before jumping over to the door.

**(Translation: Kitsune - Fox)**

However, Shika wasn't finished yet as she found her weapon, her katana mounted smack in the middle of the room, hanging for display as a guard was under the deadly, double edged blade. The fox smirked, jumping as she flipped, grabbing the bladed weapon as she landed ever so silently.

"So simple." she said before going through the door, Rioichi entering as well. "We meet again."

"It seems so. Let us do what we do best." he said, both pulling the switch as everything turned on.

"Lovely." Shika said.

"Like a blossoming flower..."

"Hai..."

... ... ...

After a series of jobs and missions, it was time to confront El Jefe as they began their mission. After Sly opened the dragon gates, they went inside and got rid of the the annoying rats that were in the way while Rioichi and Shika opened the gate El Jefe had closed. When the gate was opened, they all went through it, only to be surprised by that ego maniac tiger who grabbed Rioichi, taking his cane before grabbing Shika and taking her sword, throwing them both.

"My cane!"

"My sword!"

"Ha ha! Thank you very much for this stick and this weapon! Now if you excuse me, I must be off." El Jefe said before jumping up.

"Relax, we'll get them back. Reiko, let's go!" Sly said.

"Right behind you, Sly!"

... ... ...

"Ahh, Cooper, Ayako... So nice of you to join me."

"Give back Rioichi's cane and Shika's sword, El Jefe." Sly said, not wasting any time.

"I'd like to, really-oh wait, no I wouldn't! You'll have to beat me first to get them, if you can catch me! Sayonara, Cooper and Ayako!" he said, jumping up again as the two followed.

When the two finally reached El Jefe, Reiko had come up with a plan of attack. "Sly, I've got an idea."

"All right, lay it on me."

"I've figured out Jefe's fighting pattern. If you can protect me from his fire attacks, I cane dodge the lightning, but I need you to use that shield from your armor to hit him with his fireball so I can get a crack at him, but I'll have to use the backside of my blade unless I wanna kill him, which we can't have that."

"I got it, let's just take this guy down." Sly said.

"Couldn't agree more."

Reiko's plan went perfectly as El Jefe was take down, but before Sly and Reiko could get the cane and sword, a couple rats smoked the area and took them, getting raised up to a blimp where a shadowy figure was seen before the entire blimp vanished. However, before the blimp disappeared, one of the rats dropped something as Reiko saw, walking over to it as she picked it up.

"Sly, I think I know our next move." she said.

"Ok, then where?"

She showed him the gold cowboy badge she found. "The old west."

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Oh-no! Poor Rioichi and Shika! But if you've played the game, you know how it ends anyway, but don't spoil it because this is my version which is gonna be way different!**


	4. Chapter 4: Go West Young Kid

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, me again! Hope you like the story so far, but let's get amove on, shall we? Next is Tennessee Kid Cooper!**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 4: Go West Young Kid**

*Reiko's POV*

Well, we failed in retrieving Rioichi's cane and Shika's sword, but we had to keep moving. Our next stop was the old west where Tennessee Kid Cooper needed our help next, but he wasn't the only. He also had a partner in crime which, believe it or not, was my ancestor, Clementine Jen Ayako. Turns out that sheriff badge one of those rats dropped was the perfect artifact we needed in order to get to the old west in 1884 so here we go again, I guess.

... ... ...

Once stopped in what looked like our stop, it looked deserted. We found a place in a clockwerk tower as our hideout before finding out what was going on. To our knowledge, Tennessee and Clementine were on a heist to steal from the local bank and we sure did find them, in prison... The dynamic duo was caught before they could even pull off the crime, but supposedly, the gold suddenly disappeared and both Tennessee and Clementine were framed for the crime even though they were already in jail and are supposed to be hung by high noon in two days. Bentley did some research and it turns out that the only way to free the two was from _**the inside**_. I hate to say it, but Sly and I are gonna have to get ourselves caught _**by the law**_. This could be a challenge...

... ... ...

"Ok Sly, Reiko, I did some digging and the only way to free both Tennessee and Clementine is to get yourselves thrown _**in jail**_." Bentley said.

"Whoa, what!? Hang on a sec. Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked. "Now let me make sure I didn't mishear you, but did you say that Sly and I have to get _**caught**_ by the law?"

"That's right."

"You're serious?" Sly scoffed.

"Yes, Sly. Now your ancestors are in the one place where the baddest of the bad go which is solitary, but remember, you can't just get thrown in right off the bat, you have to build up a reputation first."

"Some street cred, huh? I think I can do that." Sly smirked.

"We need to do something that'll really make this guy mad!"

"Come on, Bentley, this is Sly Cooper you're talking to."

"Whatever... Anyway, why don't you start by defacing some of those posters just as a start?"

"Defacing posters, done." Sly said before we all disconnected. "Care to do the first, Reiko?"

"Oh, no, you go ahead and do the posters because I wanna watch and see what you come up with." I grinned.

"Have it your way." he said.

After Sly had fun painting on all the photos and making them look worse, it was my turn as Bentley gave me my objective. "All right, Bentley, now that Sly has had his fun showing off his artistic skills, what's next?"

"From my intel, the local "sheriff," Toothpick, has a rare lollipop that comes in every two weeks because of how rare they are. Without those lollipops, he'll have to wait for the next shipment! So steal those lollipops!"

"Roger that."

"From what I've heard, those lollipops taste like beans and rice." Bentley said.

"Gross!" Sly said.

"Eew!" I gagged.

"I know..."

After disconnecting, I pinpointed where the lollipops were and went after them. After spotting them, I jumped onto the platform, opening the case and swiping the candy. "Hmm... I bet Murray would like these lollipops." I smirked to myself.

"Great, now let's do one more thing to _**really**_ make this guys skin crawl! See that banner over there?"

"Yeah." we both said in unison.

"Who has an appreciation festival for themselves?" I scoffed.

"Apparently this guy..." Sly answered.

"Yeah, well take that banner down and no one will show up to it! Then you should be all set for getting thrown into the slammer!"

"Sheesh, don't get too excited, Bentley." Sly said.

"Remind me to glue your shell shut when we get back, Bentley..."

Sly and I jumped onto the cable and knocked the clothes pins off holding it up, the banner falling as we were greeted by the local sheriff. "Well, well, lookie what we have here. A couple a' no good yellow bellied crooks tryin' to kill my fun!"

"What, are you gonna throw us in jail, Buck Tooth?" Sly scoffed.

"You just earned yourself a nice little spot in the stony lonesome! Take 'em boys!" Toothpick howled.

Sly and I stood there as the guards put us in jailbreak outfits. Sly was wearing a black and white stripped, long sleeve sleeve shirt, pants, boots, and a hat to match, his sleeves rolled up as a ball and chain was dropped into his arms. I had on a black and white, short sleeve, stripped shirt, skirt, boots, and hat, two balls and chains clamped to my wrists. The guards then took Sly and I to separate cells where Sly was with Tennessee and I was with Clementine.

"Umm, Clementine Jen Ayako?" I asked, my balls and chains dragging behind me.

"That's me, Sweet Cheeks." she pushed her red cowboy hat up to reveal her eyes as she was leaning against a corner with her arms crossed.

"Well, I'm Reiko Ayako."

"Now, listen here, Sweetheart, I don't like people makin' fun of my family name."

"No, no, please listen! I'm your ancestor from the future and I'm here to bust you out."

"Well all right, Sugah, you wanna prove yourself, _**then**_ bust us out, but what'll ya do about that Tennessee Kid Cooper?"

"Leave that to me."

"Whatever you say, Doll..."

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Well, another chapter down, god knows how many left... Better get started!**


End file.
